


Grub Loaf with Extra Sauce

by KnightofIris



Series: John and Karkat's adventures in BDSM [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, First time performing BDSM, M/M, Nook Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofIris/pseuds/KnightofIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John delves into the not-so-crazy world of BDSM after he learns of his partner's fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grub Loaf with Extra Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. This thing was a beast that took me six months to complete. It hasn't been beta'd so I hope you excuse the mess.
> 
> Honestly I'm happy I got this done, there aren't enough BDSM fics that deal with first timers (or at the very least the dom inexperienced).
> 
> Bluh I'm rambling again.

When Karkat told you about this you didn’t quite want to believe it. Karkat Vantas, your boyfriend of two years, had a kink. 

It was a pretty big shock to you actually. Karkat had always been one to take charge and designate himself leader of any group project you had back in high school. You honestly never thought he would be the type to lay back and let someone else take control.

Karkat had sat you down and told you about it. His cheeks were flushed bright red as he stared at various objects on the nearby coffee table. His body seemed to quake as he spoke, as if he was afraid you would reject him for being audacious enough to have a kink. Karkat spoke about how he’d felt like this for a long time, but never wanted to force you into anything you didn’t want to do.

Honestly you didn’t know what to say to Karkat. The information was a lot to take in, especially after about a year of “vanilla sex” as Dave liked to call it. 

The discussion lasted all of twenty minutes and ended with Karkat crying into your shoulder about how much of a freak he was for enjoying pain. How he would play a role as a demanding leader while hiding a subservient and vulnerable side from everyone, especially himself. You held him tightly and softly stroked his hair until he fell asleep then proceeded to carry him to bed and tuck him in.

That was almost an hour ago and your head is still reeling from the revelation. You need to confide in someone, you need to get this off of your chest with someone you could trust. You grab your laptop and log onto pesterchum, hoping to find someone that you could talk to about all this. Jade? No, she’s offline. Rose? No, you don’t need her making a lyrical rap out of your sex life. Vriska? Bluh, she’d probably laugh at you about this. 

You sigh and click on the only other chum you have available.

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

EB: hey dave, you there?  
EB: i need someone to talk to right now.  
TG: yo what up buttercup  
TG: need a shoulder to cry on in these troubling times  
TG: no need to fear your friend uncle dave has two to spare  
EB: dave, this is serious.  
TG: oh shit  
TG: hang on let me get on my serious glasses  
EB: dave, i can go to someone else with this if you’re not gonna take this seriously.  
TG: okay im done  
TG: whats happening  
EB: well, karkat told me something today and i really don’t know how to feel about it.  
TG: so karkat finally told you about the kinky skeletons in his closet huh  
EB: what, how did you know?  
TG: man karkat has been trying to tell you for 6 months now  
TG: little crab cake didnt know how to break it to his honey bun that he wanted to be tied up and smacked around like a punching bag  
TG: a sexy punching bag  
EB: oh my god, dave seriously! i have no idea how to take this! like, what am i supposed to do?  
TG: why do you think i would know  
EB: you’re always boasting about how you and jade are “like animals” in bed! wouldn’t you know best about this?  
TG: dude what jade and i do is a completely different monster to what karkat wants you to do with him  
TG: its like jade and i are skyrim and you two are dark souls  
TG: theyre similar in look and core concept but completely different gameplay wise  
EB: blargh, do you at least know someone that knows more about this?  
EB: i’m desperate dave.  
TG: maybe  
TG: i know a troll here that seems like she knows a lot about what karkats into  
TG: she owns a tattoo shop downtown  
EB: is that the place where you got that stupid bird tattoo?  
TG: its a crow and its awesome  
EB: ugh, whatever can she help me or not?  
TG: im pretty sure  
TG: even if she cant you can get a sweet tattoo to show karkat how much you care  
TG: i can see it now  
TG: my boyfriends into kink and im totally okay with that  
TG: itll be plastered right across your chest for all to see  
EB: ha ha ha, look at how hard i’m laughing right now.  
TG: man karkat is seriously rubbing off on you  
EB: blah blah, so are we going to see her or not?  
TG: yeah alright  
TG: i can take you to see her tomorrow afternoon  
EB: great.  
TG: get ready to be exposed to the kinky underbelly of the sex world john  
TG: filled with whips and chain and lots of pain  
EB: you’re a dick dave.  
TG: love you too hon 

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] \--

You log off of Pesterchum and decide sleep would be the best course of action. You’re going to need all the energy possible to go through with this.

You trudge your way to the bedroom you share with Karkat and slip into bed without a word. You stare at Karkat’s sleeping face absent-mindedly, taking in his soft features, as your eyelids grow heavier and heavier. Slowly, you slip into unconsciousness. 

 

You stand up against the wall of the elevator, clutching the bag of items Porrim had suggested to you. You sigh at the recent memory, going to see her was one of the weirdest things you had to experienced in a long time.

Porrim, you had learned, was a jade blooded troll covered from head to toe in piercings and spiral tattoos. Apparently she knew Dave rather well because he had demanded Jade take him for ice cream after he got his stupid bird tattoo (also she was pretty buddy-buddy with Kanaya, but that part was less hilarious). You honestly had no idea what to ask her at first. The entire concept made your head spin. She ended up talking to you about the basics of BDSM: safety, signals, and after care. After that daunting lecture, Porrim took you shopping for “supplies” as she put it, which you currently have held in your shifting fingers.

It’s kind of a surprise how different BDSM in the real world is from the stuff you’ve seen in porn. There are lots of rules and standards you need to follow to make sure things go well. But, oddly, they make you less nervous about this whole thing. BDSM seems a bit more controllable and safe, however it doesn’t quell the deep seated guilt of purposefully hurting Karkat.

You hear the elevator ding and walk down the hall to your apartment, eyes darting back and forth in case any neighbors had decided to take their dog for walk or try to chat with you. You pull out your apartment keys with your free hand and unlock the door.

You stick your head into the apartment to see Karkat laid out on the couch, watching a movie you didn’t quite recognize. Your mouth goes dry at the sight of him and you grip the plastic bag tighter. There’s no going back now. You walk into the apartment and slowly close the front door. Karkat eyes you from his spot on the couch.

“Hey Karkat, I’m back.”

Karkat pauses the movie and sits up, leaving you a spot to sit down.

“Welcome home, fucknuts.”

You smile in relief. Karkat, for the moment, is back to his old self.

“How was work?”

“Terrible,” Karkat growls out, “I got another hipster bastard asking for something off the ‘secret menu’. I nearly threw the drink in his face.”

“That time again, huh?”

You walk to the couch and sit down next to Karkat, bag still held tightly in your hands. He eyes the bag for a good second and then looks up at you.

“What’s in the bag?”

You can’t help but break out in a grin at his question.

“I wanted to get you something… special.” You say, the words playfully dancing off your tongue. “Close your eyes.”

Karkat furrows his brows in anger.

“John,” Karkat sneers, “you know damn well I’m not falling for that prank again.”

“No,” you put your hands up in defence, “it’s not a prank this time cross-my-heart.”

Karkat raises an eyebrow, but concedes and closes his eyes.

You open the bag and pull out a black leather collar. Porrim had said some subs enjoy wearing these when they have doms, but that it isn’t required for them to wear it. It had felt nice on your own neck at the store, and the collar was adjustable just in case the fit was too tight. You made sure to get one with a cloth lining underneath so it didn’t chafe Karkat’s neck.

“Okay open them.”

Karkat’s eyes flutter open and lock onto the collar in your hands. His mouth falls agape and his eyes widen.

“You…” Karkat’s voice is almost soft. “You actually got me one of these?”

You nod.

“I thought we could try what you suggested last night.”

Karkat looks puzzled for a moment, then flushes a deep red.

“I just…” Karkat visibly swallows. “I just needed to get that off my chest, you shit nugget. I didn’t think we were actually going to change anything in our sex life.”

“Well you thought wrong.” You smirk. “Now lift your chin I need to make sure it fits okay.”

Karkat does as you request and you carefully loop the collar around his neck. You pull the ends together and latch them into place in front, then slip two fingers under the collar and wiggle them around for a bit.

“Perfect.” You smile.

You pull back as Karkat tilts his head back down. He brings up his hands and runs them along the smooth texture of the collar.

“How does it feel?” You question.

Karkat look up at you, eyes a bit dazed with shock.

“Comfy.” He mumbles, his voice almost disbelieving. “It feels comfy.”

Relief sweeps over your body at Karkat’s words. You honestly didn’t know if he was going to want to wear a collar and it had nagged you in the back of your mind on the way home.

Karkat eyes the bag again. It almost seems like he could bore a hole right through it if he tried hard enough.

“Did you get anything else?” He seems hesitant to ask.

You look back and feel a small smirk creep onto your face. You take hold of Karkat’s hand and pull him up from his seat.

“How about, we go back to the bedroom and I’ll show you everything I bought.”

Karkat stares at you for a moment, stunned by your words, but gains an almost mischievous glint in his eye. He grips your hand tightly and leads you to the bedroom, barely leaving you time to grab hold of the bag.

Karkat nearly slams open the door as you both enter the room. He lets go of your hand and you turn to close the door. When you turn back Karkat is seated on the bed, arms pinned to his sides, and eyes locked on the bag. His eagerness is hard to ignore. You know there’s no going back now.

“So,” Karkat’s voice is quaking with anticipation, “are you going to show me what you bought or not?”

You set the bag onto the bed, next to Karkat and begin pulling out all of the supplies. A ball gag, 20 feet of twisted nylon-polyester rope (you had no idea there were so many kinds), and a silk blindfold. Karkat eyes each item on the bed with shock marking his features, his mouth agape. 

“So,” Your tongue feels like a lead blob as you speak, “which one do you want to use first?”

“All of them.” 

Karkat’s answer nearly stops you heart in mid beat. All of them? Is he serious?

“Karkat we should keep it simple, this is our first time doing this.”

Karkat raises a brow at your rebuttal and scoffs.

“John I’m not some pan-rotted wriggler with slobber running down his chin, I know how this works.”

“I know, but I’ve never been a dom! What if I hurt you?”

Karkat grips the bridge nose and lets out a frustrated sigh.

“That’s the fucking point John.” He looks at you with blazing ruby eyes. “I want to be hurt. I want to be tied down, slapped, and fucked until my think-pan leaks out of my ears! What part of that is so difficult for you to comprehend?”

You bite the inside of your cheek in frustration. 

“I understand that clear as fucking day, Karkat! I just--” You stall, try to find the right words to say. “I just don’t think using all these would work without something going wrong!”

Karkat clicks his tongue and pouts like a child denied a treat. You keep your gaze sternly on Karkat, you aren’t going to change your mind. The room stays quiet for what feels like an hour, until Karkat finally breaks the silence.

“I guess...” Karkat swallows, looking at the items placed next to him. “I guess we can just use the rope this time. Save the other stuff for later.”

You give a small nod and put the two unneeded items away in the nearby dresser drawer. You hear the rustling of clothes behind you and look to see Karkat, now shirtless, unbuttoning his pants. You would tease him for being so eager if you yourself weren’t as excited.

Karkat tosses his pants and undergarments to the side, leaving his body completely exposed. He looks at you, garnet eyes shimmering with giddiness and lust. You can feel your dick jumping in excitement already.

“So, are you going to come over here and do what you promised or am I going to have to do everything myself?” Karkat’s voice is still authoritative, but it’s more wary and soft. Something you’ve rarely ever heard from him before now.

You feel yourself gulp. He’s challenging you, to give you a reason to take control and dominate him. You grab hold of the rope and begin to unwind it, watching as Karkat’s eyes follow your movements. 

You think of something, anything to say.

“Bend over.” The words leave your mouth without even thinking.

You expect Karkat to retort with something witty, to challenge you again for dominance. Instead, to your surprise, he visibly shudders and follows your command without question. You even think you hear him say ‘yes sir’ under his breath.

Karkat bends over, his butt presented to you and arms laid on top of his back, wrists on top of one another. You take in a shuddering breath, knowing very well what he wants. 

Carefully you loop the rope around his wrists, and tie them together. You’re careful not to make it too tight so Karkat’s wrists don’t suffer from rope burn (a common problem Porrim told you about). You tie off the rope with a nice bow, and wonder for a brief moment if you should cut off the excess. Karkat’s shuddering breaths quickly take you away from this thought.

Right, you think, you should probably ask him if he’s okay.

You lay your hand on each side of Karkat’s back and lean over him; you feel him stiffen as you do.

“Karkat,” your voice is stern and serious, “what color are you?”

Karkat turns his head and looks at you like you’ve just thrown on your stupid wizard cap.

“What?” Karkat asks. “What kind of fucking question is that?”

“Are you green, yellow, red?” You try to explain. “You know, are you okay?”

Karkat looks back and shakes his head.

“Whatever color means ‘I want to be fucked into the mattress’.” He groans.

“Green.” You correct.

“Yes! Whatever, just do something before I fall asleep from boredom!”

You snort and lean back, kneeling onto the edge of the mattress. Even in his helpless state, Karkat was still Karkat. You bite your lip and think of what to do first. Something basic, you think, to ease you both into this.

You grab hold of Karkat butt and give it a nice squeeze. He gasps and you feel a smirk creep onto your face. Karkat always likes it when you knead his ass during foreplay and you are always happy to oblige. You carefully work your hands, massaging Karkat’s cheeks while he squirms under you, unable to do much. 

A thought creeps into your head. Slowly you pull one of your hands back, not too far, but far enough, and bring it down onto one of Karkat’s buttcheeks. Karkat lets out a small yelp, and you instantly regret your actions.

“Color?” you ask.

“Fucking green,” Karkat sounds a bit annoyed, “do it again.”

You concede and spank Karkat again, this time little harder. He lets out a chirrup and moves his ass closer to you.

“You really liked being spanked, huh?” you chuckle.

“Shut up and keep doing it.”

You feel a small scowl crawl onto your lips.

“Hey, who’s the dom here?”

You feel Karkat stiffen a bit, but it does little to stop his mouth.

“I don’t know, John, honestly I would have thought it was the fucking table if it weren’t for your incessant yammering about colors.”

“I wouldn’t be saying this type of stuff if I were in your position Karkat.”

“That can be arranged, seeing as your shitty knot job couldn’t even hold Tavros’ Lusus.”

You bite the inside of your cheek as anger bubbles inside your belly. You need to keep your cool, control is the most important part. You are the dom, you are in control.

“Fuck, if this is how you’re going to act I may as well kick you out and finish this myself!”

Something inside you snaps and you grab Karkat’s jaw, squishing his cheeks into a fish face.

“Look,” you keep your eyes locked onto his, “I’m dealing with enough shit trying to make sure your dumb ass doesn’t end up in the ER because of being too eager to get fucked senseless. Now lay down and do what I say.”

Karkat takes in a shaky breath as you release his jaw. He lays back in his original position, still as a board. An idea pops into your head. You turn and open the nightstand drawer and pull out the silk blindfold. You see Karkat flinch and suspect he’s trying to sneak a peak.

You walk around the bed and kneel in front of Karkat, holding the blindfold in front of his eyes. He looks at it and then at you.

“You’re going to wear this for the rest of the session. Understand?” You try to keep your voice steady.

Karkat gives you a perplexed look.

“You said--”

“Forget what I said then, I’m ordering you to put it on now. Are you denying my order?”

Karkat is quiet and for a split second you wonder if you’ve pushed him too far, if he’ll stop this entire thing right here and now.

“No sir.” Karkat’s voice holds firm.

You take a deep breath and slip the blindfold over Karkat’s eyes. He lets out a shuddering breath as you slowly slip your hands down his cheek. You feel your stomach leap with fear and anticipation. Karkat trusts you this much, he trusts you enough to do this to him and bring him from the brink. You don’t think you’ve ever felt this nervous before.

Softly you run your hands up Karkat’s head and through his thick locks. Trolls’ hair is so much thicker than humans’, but it’s no less soft. You maneuver your way to the base of his horns and put a slight pressure on them. Karkat groans and shifts his thighs; troll horns are a lot like navels in the sense of you’re born with it and with the right approach they can be used as erogenous areas.

You softly trail down the nape of Karkat’s neck and in-between his shoulderblades, he shivers and gasps as your soft fingers tease his skin. You begin to climb over him, reaching lower and lower until you reach the fold of his ass cheeks, slightly red from the admittedly poor, spanking earlier. Slowly you reach out and in between Karkat’s squirming thighs and start probing for his nook.

You slip your hands between the thick lips of his nook and softly probe the opening. You hear Karkat whimper and realize he’s right against your hardening dick. You get a devious idea and begin rolling your hips against Karkat’s face.

You watch Karkat’s thighs squirm and feel his nook dampen further against your fingers. Karkat has given you head in the past, almost enthusiastically so; you wonder in the back of your head if it was because of his need to be dominated.

The thought is quickly pushed aside as you feel Karkat licking you through your pants. Enthusiastic little sub. You shove your fingers in a bit rougher this time, feeling Karkat moan against your dick.

You pull your fingers out of his nook, almost keening as he whimpers against you. You pull yourself up holding back a dominating smirk as Karkat shivers for your touch. You are really starting to rethink your ideas of BDSM, especially if Karkat kept making faces like that.

You unzip your pants and pull out your dick, now hard and dripping from the foreplay.

“Open.”

And Karkat does. You grab hold of his hair, thick and course between your fingers, and thrust into his mouth without restraint. At first Karkat is surprised and chokes and you pull back, but he whines in protest.

You thrust in again, with a little less force and Karkat relaxes, opening his throat for you. You try to hold back as you thrust in, but the wonderful noises Karkat’s making fogs your mind. You feel your resolve slip and you begin to thrust in faster, your head tilting up as pleasure runs through your body.

Your dick scrapes lightly against the troll’s teeth and you hiss, the pain adding to the adrenaline rush you’re feeling. You grip Karkat’s hair tighter, forcing his head to meet your thrusts. Karkat trills from the back of his throat that makes you keen, the vibrations ringing through your dick.

You feel the spark of your oncoming orgasm and pull out, leaving a trail of saliva between your erection and his mouth. You take hold of your penis and stroke it, thrusting against your fingers as Karkat waits in anticipation. His lips are red and raw from the face fucking and he licks them, he’s shaking as you bring yourself closer to the edge. Your breath catches as the waves of pleasure grow inside of your stomach.

“Please,” Karkat’s voice is soft and shaken, “do it.”

Your body stiffens as you come, fingers twitching as the semen shoots out in waves. You watch as it lands on Karkat’s face, covering the bridge of his nose and left cheek. You let out shuddering breaths, feeling the pressure from your orgasm fade. Karkat stays stationary, waiting for your next order.

Right, aftercare, the last part of this crazy sexual rollercoaster.

You carefully undo the knots (which have come loose, you tell yourself you should work on your knot tying in the future) and remove the blindfold, now stained pink with tears. You cup his right cheek, and rub away the tear tracks with your thumb.

“You okay?” You ask, heart racing.

Karkat nods, pushing into your hand. “Thank you.”

You help him into a sitting position and hold him close, giving little notice of your splooge dripping down his face. He lays his head against your chest and stares off into the distance, still a bit overwhelmed by everything. You notice his bulge still wriggling and feel a stab in your heart.

He hadn’t orgasmed.

“Sorry.” You say, laying your chin on top of his head.

Karkat looks down and closes his legs, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “It’s fine.” He mutters. “It was still good.”

You bite your lip, still feeling the guilt growing in your stomach. You did this so Karkat could feel good, it wouldn’t mean anything if he didn’t get off.

“I still want to…” You swallow dryly. “I want to make you feel good.”

“The session is over, you don’t have to do any more.”

“It doesn’t have to be part of the session.” You shrug. “I could just… do it to make you feel better.”

Karkat chuckles, smirking at your proposal. “Fucking as aftercare? Isn’t that a bit counter-intuitive?”

“We don’t have to fuck,” you smile, “I’m not going to be able to get hard for another ten minutes. I’m just saying I could give your nook some oral loving is all.”

Karkat snorts. “‘Oral loving’? Wow John that is, by far, the corniest schlock to ever come out of your mouth. Even cornier than when you lip sang to that harpy screeching you call music.”

“Hey, do you want me to eat you out or not?”

Karkat is quiet for a moment, then pulls back, looking at you with intrigue. You can tell he’s thinking hard about your proposal. Karkat has always loved having his nook eaten out ever since you both started your sexual relationship.

“I don’t think there’s anything wrong with eating out your sub during after care.”

You kiss his forehead and unclasp his collar, setting it off onto the nightstand with the other items. “Lay back.” You whisper, giving Karkat room to move. He does as you say, spreading his legs open to display his nook and bulge. His nook is still dripping from the session and his bulge his just as aroused. 

You lick your lips and crawl over to him, you can feel his eyes watching you with anticipation. You kiss his belly and make your way down to his pelvis, feeling him twitch to your touch. He’s still a bit sensitive after everything, but he seems okay.

Carefully you take hold of Karkat’s bulge and lick it from base to tip. He lets out a soft gasp, arching his back slightly. You let his bulge wrap around your hand, moving down lower to his thick nook lips. They’re plump and blushing red with arousal, you can see the material dripping from them.

You flatten your tongue and give the outer lips a good long lick. Karkat gasps again, unprepared for the touch. You tease his inner lips, lapping at them softly with the tip of your tongue. Karkat whimpers out your name and you remember this is to make him feel good, not to tease him.

You pull back and dive forward full force, wriggling your tongue against Karkat’s nook walls. He tastes like musk and bittersweet lube, but you don’t really care. You’ve gotten used to the taste now, in fact you relish it. Karkat squirms against you, rutting his pelvis against your face. You can hear his trills and moans as you fuck him with your tongue, searching for that special spot that makes him go crazy.

As if on cue, you find it, rubbing against it without thinking. Karkat lets out a squeaked moan, and clamps his hands onto your head. You feel his fingers grip your hair, pulling you further into his nook. Your jaw is starting to hurt as Karkat ruts against you further, moaning about how close he is.

You feel his bulge spasm against your hand as he orgasms, clamping around your tongue several times as well. Karkat lets go of your hair and you pull away seeing the beauty of Karkat’s post-orgasm face.

“Better?” You ask, grinning with pride.

Karkat can only nod, breathing deeply.

You lay next to him, laying your hand onto his stomach.

“Loose…” Karkat mutters in his post coital haze.

“What?”

“The knots were… too loose. You really need a fucking knot book.”

You have a moment of realization, but nod in agreement.

“Did you like it?” You ask.

“Yeah… But, maybe next time more spankings.” Karkat looks away and flushes red. “I like it when you spank me.”

“Noted.” You chuckle. “Anything else?”

“We need a safe word. I don’t like that light bullshit, it throws me off.”

“How about--”

“I swear if you say ‘Nic Cage’ I will never let you touch me again.”

“Hey!” You furrow your brow. “I wasn’t gonna say that, I was thinking ‘crab cake’.”

Karkat opens his mouth like he’s going to berate you about how stupid that is, but closes it again. “I guess,” he shrugs, “it’s stupid enough.”

“Exactly, so does this mean we’re going to have a master-slave thing now?”

“Hell no, this shit is staying in the bedroom.” Karkat snarls. “Once sex is done, the dom-sub shit is over. Got it?”

“Yes sir.” You snort kissing his nose, sticking out your tongue when you taste your jizz on your lips.

Karkat snorts, and lays his head against the crook of your neck. “Tired?” He hums with agreement and snuggles further against you. You pull the covers out and over both of you, wrapping part of it around Karkat. He grabs hold and curls it around his body, purring in content.

You rest your chin on his head again, wrap your arm around his shoulder, and sigh with content. This is nice, very nice.

Karkat mumbles about you ordering from the take out place down the road once he wakes up and you laugh in agreement. He’s earned it, you can’t deny him that.

As you both drift off to sleep you start thinking about where you can buy a good book on bondage.


End file.
